Different worlds
by Children of Darkness
Summary: When a fledgling from the swansea house of night and the caracters from merlin end up in Alagaisia, what will happen?
1. Strange Happenings

**Different Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this fan fiction. If I did I would be rich. **

**Summary: When a vampyre fledgling, Merlin and Arthur Pen Dragon, and some others from the Merlin series, get launched into the world of Alagaisia, where all Vampyres are hunted by an evil king, what will happen? Eragon, House of Night and Merlin crossover. (O/C). **

Chapter 1

Strange Happenings.

(Cherish P.O.V.)

The sun was just started to rise as I walked from the club building back to the dorm. My Dark Daughters pendant lay lightly around my neck. I had recently been elected leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons for the Swansea House of Night due to my affinity for water and I had just finished this month's full moon ritual, the thing I looked forward to the most.

A weird feeling pulled me to a stop. A change in the wind maybe? No. This was something else. This was magic. A bright light suddenly surrounded me and I collapsed.

(Merlin P.O.V.)

I was tense as Arthur and I walked through this strange forest. Whatever had transported us here had been magic, Uther had agreed with that. We had no idea where we were. The bluish white light seemed to have transported us far away from Camelot.

The forest ended to reveal a vast, unknown, landscape and a clear blue sky. There was a small town, not too far away. We were about to head back to where we had agreed to meet the others when I noticed a motionless figure lying under a tree.

"Arthur! Look!" I pointed at the figure.

He ran over and I was close behind. It turned out to be a girl of around sixteen, but she was strange.

Her midnight black hair seemed to be flecked with purple and it framed her pale but perfect face, and in the centre of her forehead was the outline of a delicate sapphire blue crescent moon. Around her neck was a silver pendent. The pendant was of a full moon and two crescent moons to the sides of the full moon. She looked as if she were royalty of some unknown people.

"Who do you think she is?" I asked.

"The dress she is wearing seems to be of good quality material and I do not know of anyone, bar nobility, who could afford to have a mark like that inked into their skin. So I'm guessing that she is no commoner. Maybe she will know where we are."

"Uh, my head hurts." Her hand raised and touched her forehead; right on the top of her mark and her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of sapphire blue eyes that matched her tattoo exactly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she cast about worriedly.

"Well I am Arthur, and this idiot is Merlin. As for where this is, we don't know. Hopefully, not too far from Camelot."

_Why did he have to make me look stupid in front of her?_ I thought angrily.

"Camelot? You have to be kidding me? That is like ancient legend. I mean if you are supposed to be _the_ king Arthur then I have died and gone to the Otherworld."

"Um, not king, prince, and what do you mean ancient legend?" Arthur asked nervously, I was beginning to hope he would make a complete fool of himself.

The girls face paled further, if it was possible, and her eyes widened. "Oh! I think that…"

"You think what?" I asked after a minute.

"Magic must have thrown all three of us to a different time or place." She said weakly.

"Not three, my father, some knights and a few others, were all transported here. It seems we are all in the same predicament. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"I'm Cherish. I'm from the future."

"I guessed that when you said Arthur was ancient legend." I laughed.

"Hey, is your father really opposed to magic?" She asked Arthur.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh it's just that magic is so common in my time, I have a few friends who can do magic."

"Can you do magic?" Arthur asked. His shoulders were tense.

"I never got the hang of the whole casting spells thing, but I can sense it. I can also sense people who can do magic." **(A/N. This is a part truth; Cherish doesn't see her affinity as magic, not yet anyway.) **

"Where did you get that mark?" I asked motioning to the crescent moon.

"Oh, this?" she put her hand on her forehead and smiled slightly. "This is the mark of my people. We get it filled in and expanded on as we get older."

"Well, why don't you come with us? We are supposed to be meeting up with the rest of our party and then finding somewhere to stay, or at least get supplies." Arthur offered.

"Thank you that is a very kind offer." Cherish accepted, standing up.

"This way then," Arthur said and he led the way into the forest.

(Cherish P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it; I was travelling with Arthur Pen Dragon and Merlin (who I kept stealing glances at)! Unfortunately I would have to keep the fact that I was a vampyre fledgling a secret, otherwise Uther would have me killed, if he knew what vampyres were, that is.

After five minutes Arthur suddenly came to a stop. We had reached a large clearing and there were quite a few people sitting around a fire.

"Father," Arthur said. The men, and one girl around my age, turned around or looked up from their conversations to face us. One of the men, obviously Uther, due to his clothes being the best, stood and faced us.

"Well, Arthur, what did you find?" he asked.

"A little while away from the edge of the forest is a town. We also found Cherish," he indicated to me, "and she was transported here, like us, and is just as unaware about this place as we are."

Uther thought about this for a moment and then, "well it looks like you should come with us if you do not know where you are. This is a strange place for all of us and you could end up in a dangerous predicament."

I barely managed to keep my cool at that. He thought I was weak! But then I remembered that men before believed women were the weaker sex. Human men anyway.

"Thank you. It would be my honour to travel with you." I inclined my head politely.

He nodded and motioned for us to sit down, we did.

"So, Cherish, where do you come from?" Uther asked.

"The future. I'm guessing we were all pulled to a time in between the two, or to another world."

"The future? How far in the future?" Uther asked.

"Very far in the future. You and Arthur are only legend where I come from. It is an honour to meet those told about in stories at such a great length."

Uther's eyes were getting wider as I talked so I decided to save his eyes from falling out and shut up.

"Things would be easier if it were just another time," one of the knights said, "but another world, that's a whole different thing. Do you know of any possibilities?" he asked me.

"Only one and I really don't want to be there. My people have visited that world before and we strongly oppose the king of one of the Kingdoms we visited there."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It's a long story. So if you want to hear it you can't interrupt me, no matter what I say."

They all promised to keep their mouths shut and I began my tale of the riders.

"Long ago, a race of people, the Elves, landed on the shores of a land called Alagaisia. They made their homes in the forests, and for a while everything was fine, but then everything went wrong. A young elf boy went out hunting and killed a dragon the way he would a stag, not knowing that dragons were in fact intelligent beings. A war broke out between the dragons and the elves and, at first the Elves only defended themselves with their magic, but they couldn't hold out like that forever, so they fought back. Allot of blood was spilled, both sides were too powerful and they would have been wiped out. Until one day a young elf, by the name of Eragon, found a dragon egg and when it hatched he raised it in secret. When the dragon was large enough the two walked among their people and brought peace, but they needed a treaty, and a scrap of paper meant nothing to the dragons. So the elves best magic casters came up with the Blood-Oath pact. A pact of magic that meant that the mind of an elf and the mind of a dragon could be joined as one. This meant that a new race was formed. The Riders. A dragon egg would have a spell placed on it, and when the right elf came along the dragon would hatch for the elf. It was a bond that only death could break.

"Over the centuries the elves became, fairer, wiser, and stronger and seemed to become immortal, but blade or poison could still kill them, the dragons, in turn, gained the ability of speech.

" After another few centuries, humans were added to the pact, though it had the biggest effect on the humans who had been linked to dragons, they became like the elves, the human race on a whole became less barbaric and more peaceful, some even learned magic. Under the tutelage of the riders, the land of Alagaisia flourished and whole cities were built out of living stone, even slavery was abolished, but it was not to last.

"A human, by the name of Galbatorix, was tested for magic at the age of ten, as was customary, and a great well of magic was found inside him, a dragon chose him as her Rider and he was trained in magic and swordplay. One day, not long after he had completed his training, he and some friends flew out into Urgal territory, looking for a challenge.

"That night, while they were sleeping, the Urgals attacked. His friends were killed first, and then his dragon took an arrow to the heart. Galbatorix killed the Urgals, and his dragon died in his arms.

"Galbatorix wandered around the land, looking for death, but he was so insane that everything he tried to fight ran from him. One day he collapsed. He was found by a farmer who recognised what he was. The farmer contacted the Riders and they came and took him home. When he recovered Galbatorix got it into his mind that the Council of the Riders would grant him a new dragon. When he stood before them, however, they saw his madness, and denied him the opportunity of a new dragon. Galbatorix the blamed the Riders for the death of his dragon, and he disappeared.

"One night, long after his disappearance, Galbatorix snuck into a city and found a new rider. The rider had not yet bonded with the newly hatched dragon, so Galbotorix bonded with the dragon instead, and killed the dragon's true rider, for good measure. When his dragon was fully grown Galbatorix convinced thirteen weak minded riders to join him, and together the thirteen became the Foresworn, with the Rider Morzan at their head, he only answered to Galbatorix.

"Together, Galbatorix and the Foresworn raged war against the Riders, with the aid of the dark magic they had learnt from a Shade. My people helped the Riders, some of them even were Riders, but the war went badly. During a battle Vrael, leader of the riders, struck Galbatorix a dangerous blow and Galbatorix was severely wounded. Vrael took pity on Galbatorix and Galbatorix and Shurakin flew off. Vrael and his dragon tracked them down, Galbatorix was still badly wounded. Vrael hesitated in dealing the final blow, giving Galbatorix enough time to kill him instead.

"The Riders fell soon after, the elves went into hiding and my people were pushed out of Alagaisia, but we watched it, from our world, waiting for the right time. Galbatorix made himself King of Alagaisia. Over the years the thirteen died from various causes, but Galbatorix did not. When the foresworn died out Galbatorix had to restrict his Kingdom to most of humanity, Sudurians lived as a separate people, opposed to Galbatorix, but too weak to fight him.

"If he found out one of my people were in Alagaisia, he would hunt them down, torture and kill them. And he would enjoy it."

"So these Riders, even though they had magic they helped people?" Uther asked.

"Yes, and so did their dragons, it was their job, and they were good at it. But the wild dragons tended to keep to themselves. Apart from giving the Riders the odd egg, before they were wiped out I mean. There's only one dragon left now and, there is a rumour that there are three eggs left though." I said. "But Galbatorix is evil, pure and utter evil. I would not want to be anywhere near his realm, unless it was with the Varden."

"Who are the Varden?" Arthur asked curiously.

"They are a rebel group set up by humans. But rumour has it they are aided by the Dwarves. It is also rumoured that they managed to steal one of the last three dragon eggs."

"So if we are in Alagaisia we should seek out the help of the Varden?" Uther asked.

"That would be the best option, we should head to the nearest town first though, find out exactly where we are." I replied.

"Yes we should, so let's get going now, get a good start." Uther said, standing up. Everyone followed suit. Then we left the clearing and headed out the forest.

A few hours later I had learned the names of everyone in Arthur's party. We were also drawing near to the small town. As we crossed the bridge to the town a man stepped in front of us, barring the way.

"It's a fee of two silver pieces to pass," he said, "each."

My temper flared. I was already depressed on account of the sun killing my eyes, and this man wanted us to pay? I sent a quick prayer to Nyx, hoping for my plan to work, and I pushed my way to the front.

"You dare disrupt our passage when we are on business for the High Council?" I hissed at him.

The man took one look at me and back pedalled, paling significantly.

"No Priestess! My most sincere apologies! I did not realise…!"

"You would do best to step aside!" I said angrily.

The man looked closely at my mark and sobered. "You're faking." He said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I demanded.

The man grabbed my arms and threw me over the bridge and into the water below. I heard a shout before I was fully submerged. I pulled myself up out of the water, spluttering and coughing.

"You threw me into the river! You idiot!" I screeched. I was starting to see little dots of red.

"I was just trying to see if your mark would wash off!" He whimpered, backing away from me. I barely noticed that all of the knights, including Arthur and Uther, had drawn their swords. "I know! Why don't I get you what you need for your journey? Food? Horses? Spare clothes?"

I pulled up short and narrowed my eyes, assessing him. "All right, but the horses are to be both strong and fast." I agreed.

"This way then." The man said.

I looked back to see the others staring at me in shock.

"I'll explain later." I said. The knight's sheathed their swords and we followed the man.

True to his word the man got us horses, supplies, clothes and also a map. Then he hurried on his way.

An hour later we left the small town, which we had learned was Therinsford. I was in a clean (and thankfully dry) black travelling tunic and trousers. I also had a thick black cloak wrapped round me and the hood up, shading my eyes.

"Look up!" I said as we approached a mountain. They did as told and followed my pointing finger to see a tower nestled on the peak. "That is Utguard. It was an old watch tower for the riders. It is also where Vrael met his death. You can only reach it by flying, though."

We carried on away from Therinsford.

"So what was that show about?" Arthur inquired.

"Back at Therinsford? Well the High Council are the leaders of my people. They are the wisest of all the High Priestesses and they tell us how best to use our gifts to help others and how to avoid war. You see people don't like us. We are different and that scares them, but not here. At least not before the war. Anyway, if one of my people came here on business for the High Council, people would have to let them pass as they could be here to reconcile with the King. My mark would be the easiest to copy, it's simple, only the outline of a crescent moon, it could be faked. That's why he thought water could remove it. I'm so glad I'm a good actor, otherwise he wouldn't have freaked out the way he did."

"Well you got us supplies we wouldn't have been able to pay for otherwise, so it's lucky in a way that he threw you in the river, to show the mark was genuine." Arthur said.

"Yeah, well it certainly wasn't fun." I said.

An hour later the sun had set and we had stopped to rest for the night.

"Cherish?" Merlin inquired, "Why did you keep your hood up?"

"I have sensitive eyes," I replied. "The light hurts them. It happens to all my people. We are able to see better in the dark, so I kept my hood up to keep my eyes shaded."

"Do you know why your people are affected by the light?" Gaius, a physician, asked.

"It's just the way it is. My people tend to do things at night. It is one of the reasons we are shunned by most people." My voice had turned bitter. "We try to help as much as we can, and they accept our help, but they do not acknowledge it. It is as if they don't want us around, yet they want our help."

"How long has it been like that?" one of the knights, Marcus, asked.

"For centuries. There was a time where we had to hide, where we feared for our lives. Others would hunt us and at least one of my people would be burned at the stake a week, if we weren't careful. The Burning Times. The highest of us, she knows the most about that. She knows how best to avoid another Burning Age."

We all sat in silence for a while. There was nothing anyone could say to that. After all, Uther had burned people at the stake. Had he unknowingly started a war on innocent people?

"Where's that map?" I asked suddenly and Arthur handed it to me and I rolled it out.

"Well the Elves will most likely be here," I said pointing to Du Welden Varden. "But they would not like us coming to their realm. Our best bet would be to head for the Boer Mountains, and search for the Dwarves. They may help us find the Varden. Either that or Surda."

"Why Surda?" Merlin asked.

"They send supplies to the Varden. They would probably be able to help us locate them. But we would have to traverse the length of the Empire. If we headed for the Boer Mountains, however, we would have to go through the Hardarac desert. I'd rather go through the desert. Even though it would be hot, dry and full of sand, with no shelter from the blistering hot sun. I want to get out of the Empire as soon as possible; the king would have my head if he knew I was here."

"You're willing to go through a place that would harm you more than anyone else, just to get away?" Gwen, a maid in the royal household, asked.

"Yes, I would. Anything is better than ending up in Uru Baen. He's not exactly the type to grant people a quick death. Torture would come first. Death would be slow and painful."

"The Boer Mountains it is then," Uther agreed.

The knights took turn on watch. For half the night I lay there watching the stars. I needed to get home. Or at least find a full vamp, and soon. If not, well the idea was too bad to bear thinking about.


	2. New Allies

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter2

New allies

Cherish P.O.V

We started out just before the sun rose, and by the time the sun was at its highest I was feeling awful. My head eyes and stomach wouldn't stop hurting. Even worse, I'd started to crave. It wouldn't be so bad, except everyone around me was human. I was a threat to them and anyone else we passed, in more ways than one. But I resigned myself to the pain. I could and _would_ deal with it.

Two days later we came upon the small town of Yazuc. I pulled my horse to a stop and held up my arm to get the attention of the others. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"What is it?" Arthur inquired.

"Death is close by," I said slowly.

"Draw swords men." Uther commanded.

The knights did and then we entered the town. When we reached the town centre we saw what was wrong, and I felt like throwing up. The town's people were all dead, their bodies stacked one on top of the other, and at the very top was a baby, with a black arrow sticking out of its chest.

"Who would do this?" Uther asked.

"From the looks of that arrow, Urgals. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the king ordered it to be done and framed on them."

"From what you've told us about him I wouldn't be surprised either." Merlin muttered. "The man's a murderous raving lunatic."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Lets get out of here; there could be other Urgals around." I said.

We headed out of the other set of gates and cantered away from Yazuc. That night we decided to rest among a large, thick cluster of trees. I got my horse settled and went slightly away from the others for more room.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as I went into a stance.

"Tai Chi," I replied, "it is a type of meditation when preformed in slow motion, but when sped up, it can be deadly."

"Really?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," I replied, going through the moves, "but I tend to use it only in meditation. I don't really want to cause anyone harm."

They left me to it then, but I knew they were still watching me, but so was someone else. For a while i had to let my senses wander, but then I pinpointed where the unknown observer was.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said, and I walked into the trees, on the opposite side to whoever was watching. Then I circled round and came up behind them. It was a boy, with light curly hair. From what I could see of his height, he was around my age.

I snuck up behind him and twisted his right wrist behind his back sharply, causing him to gasp and arch his back. I pushed him forward into the clearing, everyone but Gwen had a weapon drawn.

"Who are you, and why were you watching us?" I demanded.

"My names Eragon! I was just curious! It's been years since I saw one of your people! The king killed the last two I knew!"

It was then that I saw the mark on his palm.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I asked running a finger over it.

"I'm a farmer; I hurt myself on the equipment. I've had that mark for years."

"Do not insult my intelligence. I know what this mark means. It means you're not a simple farmer, are you? Rider!"

I released him and he whipped round to face me, taking a step back. "So what if I am? We're on the same side aren't we?" Eragon asked.

"That depends. Do you work for the king?" I questioned.

Then a voice came from behind me, answering in the ancient language (which I had learnt last year, "We do not work for Galbatorix."

I turned to see an older man with greying hair step into the clearing. "That's good to know." I replied in English.

"What's good to know?" Uther asked.

"They don't work for the king. He said so in the ancient language. No one can lie in the ancient language." I said.

Uther motioned to the others and they put away the weapons. Even Gaius had had a knife out!

"Who are you?" Uther asked.

"I am Brom, and this is Eragon." The older man explained, "We are looking for two creatures called the Ra'zac."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because they killed my uncle." Eragon explained.

"Oh." Arthur said.

Brom looked at my mark and then at the others. "Please tell me your mentor is hunting. Or somewhere else in prayer, but still close by." He said.

I shook my head, "Louisa is back in Swansea."

"But all your companions are human!" Brom said.

"Don't you think I knew that?" I hissed angrily. Then I strode over to my horse and started stroking her sleek black coat.

"Cherish, is he saying you're not human?" Arthur asked.

"I'm a vampyre fledgling, but I am still humane."

"You mean they didn't know?" Brom asked

"I'm not suicidal." I replied.

"Yet you came here on your own." Brom stated at the same time as Uther said, "You were afraid of me."

"I didn't choose to come here. It just happened. I don't know why I'm here all right?"

"When were you going to tell them what was going to happen?" Brom asked.

"I wasn't. I was hoping that I'd be able to get home in time, or find a full vampyre. Was it wrong of me to hold onto hope?" I challenged him angrily.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"She's dying." Brom stated bluntly.

I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Be blunt about it why don't you?" I turned and once again walked to the edge of the clearing. "I'm going for a walk; I'll explain things when I come back." And then I walked away from the large group.

Gwen P.O.V

I gave Cherish a minute and then I followed her, leaving the others in a stunned silence. I wanted to make sure my friend was all right.

When I found her she was on her knees between two trees, tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were closed. I wanted to go to her but something was holding me back. Suddenly Merlin and Arthur were on either side of me. Just then Cherish started to speak.

"Why am I here Nyx? Why did I get pulled here alone? Did I do something wrong? No, that wouldn't be it; you're not like that, are you? You're a forgiving Goddess. But why must I die now? I have never known any kind of love. My father hated me, my mother left; I've never even had a friend. Well not until now. And I've never known what it was like to love a man. Or be loved in return. It's all I've ever wanted, a family I mean. I thought I might find it when I got marked and entered the House of Night. But then everyone there knew instantly that I was different. Even though I hid them, as you told me to in the dream, everyone knew that I had been uniquely gifted by you. They looked on me as something different, something they could never get close to. I never wanted that. I wanted to belong, yet they wouldn't let me. Especially after they found out about my visions and one of my affinities. Was one true friend who knew everything too much to ask for Goddess? I would have been happy with one friend, really. It didn't have to be a group, just the one. Why will I die alone? All the others who reject the change have other vampyres with them. I won't. Yes the others will be here, but not even Brom or Eragon, who know about us, can begin to understand the pain that will come before my death. I don't even have the potion that was made to ease the pain of death." Cherish broke down completely then, sobs raking her body.

I ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey, don't cry everything's going to be fine."

"Don't worry Cherish, we'll find a way to help you." Arthur promised.

"I'm sure Gaius could think of something." Merlin offered.

"It's no point." She whispered brokenly through her sobs, "They've been trying for centuries."

"Why don't we go back to the others, and see if we can try and change that ay?" Arthur asked kindly, his face covered in worry for the girl that had already wormed her way into the hearts of his entire party, even his father.

"All right." Cherish sniffed. Then they all stood from where they were kneeling or crouching on the floor and together they walked back to the others.

A/N: sorry it's so short but I'm a little pressed for time.


	3. Storytelling part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Storytelling Part 1

Cherish P.O.V

When we got back to the clearing everyone looked up at us, all of them had looks of worry on their faces. I sat down, Arthur and Gwen were on either side of me, and Merlin was on Arthur's other side.

"I'm sorry for how I put it, but they had a right to know. They could help." Brom said.

"If I begin to reject the change, then there is no one who can help. My being here, alone, is a death sentence, unless you happen to know of a full vampire, or a way to get me back to my people?"

"I'm sorry, I know of neither. Only Elf royalty know the spell to transport you back." Brom said gravely.

"Then we find the Elves." Arthur said.

"You'll never get there in time. You wouldn't even reach the forests before…"

I hung my head, but held back the tears, crying wouldn't solve anything.

"There has to be something!" Gwen said.

"Like I said, my people have been trying for centuries. It's funny, I'd gotten this far into the change, I was very close to the end of my fourth year, I thought that I was going to make it." I laughed bitterly. "I was, it seems, mistaken."

"The change? What's the change?" Uther asked.

"If I'm going to explain that, I may as well explain how I became a fledgling." I said. "I was younger than most when I was first marked, I was thirteen. My mother had left when I was two, I can barely remember her. My father, well he was just a drunk. He liked having his own personal punch bag. I was different, even when I was human, he didn't like that, said I was too much like mam. My ears," I moved my hair to show that they were slightly tapered, "'like hers' he said. Also, because of them, I was labelled a freak, by everyone in the two schools I went to. When I reached thirteen, I started to come down with a cold, or at least that's what I thought. Then one day, in the middle of one of my lessons, a Vampyre Tracker came in. All I heard was something that sounded like an ancient drum beat. As he pointed at me, I saw his lips move, and I knew he was saying something, but I only heard the drums. When he finished, I felt pain and I passed out. When I came to everyone was gathered around me. I sat up, sending everyone running back. They were afraid of me. I gathered my stuff and ran home, the sun almost killed my eyes. When I got home, I caught my first glimpse of myself in a mirror. The outline of a crescent moon had appeared on my forehead. I was now a Vampyre fledgling. I'd began the change, a journey, if you'd like, that would eventually change me from a human to a Vampyre, or kill me. I quickly packed a bag full of things I'd need, wrote a note to my dad, explaining what I now was, and I left, for the House of Night, the only place that I could complete the change. I'd either die, or I'd become a full Vampyre, and my mark would fill itself in and expand on itself.

"But for that to happen I _had_ to be around full vampyres, and it would take four long years. A Vampyre is stronger, quicker and allot more agile than a human. Our vision is very sensitive, we see best at night, like cats, except the sun hurts our eyes. For some, becoming a vampyre doesn't change their lives, for others, it saves them, like me. We can even change our names. I went from Sarah James, to just Cherish."

"Sarah James?" Uther asked. All the others from Camelot had also perked up on hearing the name.

"It can't be." Arthur said.

"Cant be what?" I asked.

**A/N: Cliffy, I am so evil!**


	4. Storytelling part 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Chapter 4

Storytelling part 2

Cherish P.O.V

"Cant be what?" I asked again.

It was Uther who replied first. "A couple of weeks before we came here, Arthur and I had separated from a hunting party, when we heard a noise, it sounded like a crying noise, and it was. It came from a small four year old girl, who didn't know where she was. Once we had her calmed down, introduced ourselves, and explained that we were in fact real, and not just a story told to her and her class by her teacher, she told us her name, Sarah James. Sarah, had no where to go, so we took her back with us. I took her in as my new ward. She quickly became a part of the family, and soon had everyone she came in contact with wrapped round her little finger. A couple of weeks later, however, we received an unsigned letter. It stated that someone would be coming to pick Sarah up and take her home, where she was missed. So, Arthur, some of the knights, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen and I took Sarah to the meeting point. Once there we were met with a woman of indescribable beauty. She walked over to meet us and when she saw Sarah, she knelt down to her level. She told her that she had to go home, there were things that she needed to do, but one day, she could return to Camelot. She kissed Sarah on the forehead and Sarah disappeared. Everyone with a weapon drew it and pointed it at the witch. After demanding what she'd done with the child she replied that she'd sent her home, that we'd see her again soon, but she'd be older, and different. She also said, that until she was told, she wouldn't remember our meeting. The woman then disappeared. I gave the order to have the area searched, but before anyone could move, we were all transported here."

As he spoke, it all rushed back to me, the whole thing. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten! But, it had been Nyx's will. So, until now, I had forgotten.

"I- I remember." I said. "And I know who that woman was."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"The Goddess Nyx." I replied simply.

"We drew our swords on a Goddess?" Sir Leon asked, appalled.

"I don't think she took it too badly."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing bad happened to you did it?"

"Apart from being transported to a world where the king is a mad man?" Gwen asked sceptically.

"Something tells me that the Goddess didn't have a part in this." Cherish said.

"There was also something else she said." Uther said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"She said that she wouldn't hurt the last of our true descendants." Arthur said, motioning to himself and Uther. "In reference to you of course."


	5. Storytelling part 3

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.

Chapter 5

Storytelling Part 3.

"Descendant?" I said weakly.

"I guess it's a welcome to the family, then." Arthur laughed, and then glanced nervously at his father.

Uther nodded his head. "Of course."

"You mean that even that I'm not human…" I began.

"You've opened my eyes to what a fool I've been Cherish. I should have known that, like with those without magic, there would be good and bad magic wielders. The short amount of time I've been here, has taught me that. So, like Arthur said, welcome to the family."

I smiled. I had never had a family before, not really. "Thank you."

Arthur waved his hand, "You're a Pen dragon, Cherish. That also means that we have to help you live."

"Ah, back to that then are we?" I asked.

"It is an urgent matter." Uther said. "It has to be addressed. Brom, is a fledgling rejecting the Change common knowledge among the people of this world?"

Brom shook his head. "It is not common knowledge. We only know of it because of the Vampire Priestess Blyss, and her fledgling Aurora hid out in Carvahall, the village we come from. Everyone grew fond of the two of them. However, it wasn't long until the kings soldiers came. Blyss hid Aurora, and went out to meet them. They demanded to know where her fledgling was, she told them that she had died in the winter cold. They killed her and left. Aurora led the funeral, and afterwards, she told us that she was going to die, that she would reject the change. A week later, she disappeared. I and several others went out to look for her. When we found her, well it wasn't a pretty sight. She'd left to die in peace, knowing that not even the town healer could do anything to ease the pain. We brought her back, and did the same burial for her, as she did for Blyss, well we attempted it. I don't think it was as good, as what she did, but we did our best." Both Brom and Eragon looked saddened.

"Was Blyss the last full vampyre in Alagaisia?" I asked.

"I am afraid so." Brom said gravely.

"We aren't giving up." Uther said. "We'll find a way to save you."

"I choose life." I mumbled quietly.

"Pardon?" Gwen asked.

"It's part of the pledge you take when you join the Dark Daughters. The Dark Daughters is a society of fledglings that are gifted by Nyx. The final part of the pledge is I choose life. It was founded by two sisters, who had lost their mother before being marked, they were grieving and were about to kill themselves, when Nyx talked to them, calling them her Dark Daughters, she soothed them, and then they said that they chose life. They completed the change as soon as it left their mouths and it has been a part of the pledge since they began the group. There is a group in every House of Night. I was recently made the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons at the Swansea House of Night." I pulled out my necklace. "This shows that I'm the leader. Every leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons is a High Priestess in training."

"What about Priests?" Gwen asked.

"There aren't any. Vampyre society is very matriarchal. The Vampyre High Council are the head of my people, and it is made up entirely of High Priestesses, and is lead by the wisest of the lot, currently that Priestess is Shekinah. She will be in power until the next council and High Priestess is voted into power. Men in our society are our warriors and consorts, but they are on an equal par with women. When Nyx gifts one of her children, it is normally a spiritual gift for a woman, and a physical gift for a man. Although, there have been some… variations from the rule recently."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I've heard of a boy in the Tulsa House of Night, who has the affinity for air, and well, I am very good at wielding a pair of katanas."

"Katanas?" Flint, a Knight, asked.

"They are a type of Sword from a country called Japan. I can use them instinctively."

"It is late." Uther said. "We must be up early tomorrow. I will take first watch."

Everyone agreed, and we settled down for the night.


	6. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Chapter 6

A New Friend.

Cherish P.O.V.

I'd stayed awake all night last night, just watching the stars, and praying for a miracle that I'd be included in the twelve percent that completed the change. I slept in the saddle; I don't think anyone noticed, until I started to slip off the back of the mare. It was really embarrassing; I'm normally a good Equestrian. I almost gave everyone, even Brom and Eragon, a heart attack.

They all said that they thought that I'd died riding, and no one had noticed. I assured them that they would hear about it if I started to die on them.

That night we stopped by the entrance of a cave, and were introduced to Saphira, Eragon's dragon. She sniffed around the entrance a little and declared the Cave to be waiting for someone, but not her, so she wouldn't go in, yet. I had a good conversation with her afterwards about flying. She was amazed when I told her about planes.

I was a lot more relaxed tonight than I was last night.

Merlin P.O.V

I couldn't get over the fact that there was a dragon lying not ten feet away from us, and Uther was acting as if there was nothing wrong! This was great! Maybe, while we were here I could 'accidentally' discover that I could do magic.

We were all listening to Brom and Eragon explain about the Ra'zac, creatures wrapped in black cloaks that preyed on humans and could speak our language, but preferred to communicate in clicks and hisses that made up their own language. They had come to Eragon's farm, looking for Saphira's egg, which Eragon had found in the mountain range called The Spine. It had been transported there, and landed right in front of him. When the Ra'zac only found Garrow, Eragon's Uncle, they had killed him and burnt down the house.

I heard a cough and looked around to see Cherish smile at me and mouth 'frog in my throat' at me. I nodded. I turned back to face the fire. Five minutes later, Cherish coughed again, and again.

"Cherish, why are you crying?" Gwen asked.

I looked up and, sure enough, Cherish had tears streaming down her face. "It- cough- it's- cough- started." Cherish coughed into her hands and when she brought them away, I saw that she'd started to cough up blood.

Eragon, who was closest to her, was beside her in a shot. I got to her side, just in time to see her tears turn red.

"I- I don't want to die." She said weakly, her eyes scrunched up in pain. "It hurts." She coughed again.

"Cherish!" Uther said. "Stay calm, there has to be something! Gaius, what about what you know of the old religion?"

"What do you mean Saphira?" Eragon asked. He was quiet for a moment and then he nodded his head. He shifted and quickly moved his one arm around Cherish's shoulders and the other under her legs, and then he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Saphira insists that Cherish needs to be in the cave." With that he took her to the cave, and disappeared inside, we all followed him.

Eragon P.O.V

I didn't really know why Cherish needed to be in the cave, but Saphira insisted, so I did as I was told. I just hoped that this would work. I descended a stone staircase and ended up in a very large chamber. There was a large lake with a small island rising outside of the water in the centre. On the island was a marble pedestal, on which rested a green/blue dragons egg. As I took all this in I was also aware of my blood stained tunic, and Cherishes coughs and breathing getting weaker.

Cherish shifted and moved so that her feet ended up on the floor. On shaking legs she walked away from me and into the water. She started to wade out, to the middle. Halfway there, the egg shook and fell off the pedestal and the small island, and into the water. At that point, Cherish collapsed, and slipped under the water. There were several cries of "Cherish!" and I was pretty sure that one of them came from me.

A minute passed before anything happened.

Cherish P.O.V

I had to get to the egg. It could help. When it fell, I stopped, and then one of my legs gave way. I went under and the current, which was previously non-existent, pulled me further towards the pedestal and deeper. The pain worsened as my oxygen started to run out. As my vision started to dim, I saw the egg crack open, to reveal a young dragon. My vision grew darker, but then I felt something nudge my right hand. There was a flash of white and suddenly the pain changed. It felt right. There was something pulling me up, it was under my arm, and swimming. The pain disappeared as my head broke the surface of the water. I gasped and spluttered, trying to take in as much air as possible. I grabbed onto the stone of the island and pulled myself out of the water.

As I lay on the ground I examined the dragon who'd chosen me to be his rider, and caused me to do the impossible, complete the change, when I'd started to reject it! The dragon was long, and quite well muscled. His scales were a beautiful sea green and his eyes were an emerald colour. _Ingothold_, said the voice of my goddess.

"Thank you Nyx." I gasped, she'd given me more than I could have ever asked for.


End file.
